Ce qui se ressemble s'assemble ?
by Ailean
Summary: 'Ce qui se ressemble s'assemble' c'est l'auteur de la fiction qui s'invite (pas gênée !) et qui avec Sébastian, Grell et Ciel décident d'embêter l'insensible William. Enfin, insensible ? Pas vraiment, surtout lorsque notre démon national prend sa voix la plus suave. Mais au final, cela ne risque-t-il pas de leur retomber dessus ?


Nouvelle fiction, courte par contre.

Elle part en délire, c'est parodique par rapport à ce que j'ai pu écrire avant. Shonen-ai entre Sébastian et William :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

William T. Spears et Sébastian Michaélis étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des ennemis naturels.

En effet les shinigamis vouaient un dégoût sans borne pour les démons, qui le leur rendaient bien et cela depuis des décennies.

Pourtant ces deux êtres, de nature diamétralement opposée se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ils avaient tous deux une haine viscérale pour le retard, une phobie du travail mal accompli, une tenue toujours impeccable, une assiduité au travail exceptionnelle et un entourage incompétent. May Linn, Bard, Finnian, Grell… A croire qu'ils étaient les seuls à aimer le travail bien fait. De plus, ils possédaient des tics bien à eux. Sébastian se sentait obliger de regarder l'heure pour ne pas prendre de retard tout le temps et répétait constamment certaines phrases. Exemples ! « Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome », « Yes, my Lord », « Que ferait-on si le majordome de la famille Phantomive ne pouvait accomplir cette tâc…

William : TOI ! AUTEUR DE PACOTILLE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME COMPARER A CE DÉCHET DE MICHAELIS ? HEIN ?

Grell : ~ Du calme Willu… ~

William : TOI ON T'A PAS SONNE ? VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !

Grell : Mais… Willu ~

William : :regard assassin qui dissuaderait n'importe qui d'oser proférer une seule parole :

Sauf que tout le monde sait que « l'auteur de pacotille » est suicidaire :Héhé:

Ailean : Moi je trouve ça plutôt flatteur d'être comparé à un démon aussi compétent que Sébastian… Il est si, ahhh parfait ! *-*

Sébastian : Oh ? Tu me fais des compliments toi maintenant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, merci.

William : Tout ça c'est de ta faute Michaélis… Je. Vais. Te. Tuer ! é_è

Ciel : Tiens il a arrêté de beugler !

Sebastian: : ricane : My Lord voyons… Vous n'êtes pas très poli !

William: Hm. J'avoue m'être un peu emporté… MAIS CA NE CHANGE AU RIEN AU FAIT QUE JE TUERAIS CET ANDOUILLE DE MAJORDOME DES QUE L'OCCASION SE PRESENTERA !

Sébastian : : sourire charmeur : Je t'attendrais Wi ~ li ~ Am.

William : : rougit : Tss. : remonte nerveusement ses lunettes : La prochaine fois…

Ailean : Ehhhhhh ! Il rougit ?

Ciel : En effet ce sont bien des rougissements.

Grell : Wah… Moi qui croyais qu'il était insensible…

William : :rougit encore plus : JE NE ROUGIS PAS !

Grell : Ah bah si, encore plus !

Ciel : Même ton cou !

Ailean : Trop mignon…

Sébastian : : sourire hypocrite : Serais-ce moi qui te met dans tous ses états Will ?

William : ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! : claque la porte et s'en va : (me demandez pas où je n'en sais rien)

Ailean : : satisfaite : Bon bah c'est plutôt bien passé, merci Sébastian !

Sébastian : C'est toujours un plaisir. Après tout, que ferait-on si le majordome de la famille Phantomive…

Ailean, Grell et Ciel : On sait, on sait.

Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais ! Il passe son temps à dire cela… Bon, je peux continuer ma fiction où…

William : SUREMENT PAS : arrache la suite des mains et la déchire en minuscules et illisibles morceaux (sadique) :

Ailean : NOOOOOOOOON ! :O

Ciel : Tant de haine…

Grell : Willu… !

Sébastian : Oya monsieur Spears, vous êtes bien impoli !

William : VOUS CROYEZ POUVOIR ME FAIRE OUBLIER AUSSI FACILEMENT !

Sébastian : : ricane : Jamais, nous n'avons eu une telle idée voyons. C'est vous qui êtes parti après tout.

William : TOI, ESPECE DE…

Et c'est alors que William se jeta sauvagement sur Sébastian qui ne l'esquiva même pas ! Ils roulèrent au sol jusqu'à ce que Spears, déboussolé, se retrouve allongé sur Michaélis, ses lèvres collées au siennes !

Ciel : Ailean ! Retire tout de suite cette horreur de ta fiction, Sébastian est MON majordome et je ne l'ai pas autorisé à embrasser ce shinigami !

Grell : … Oh mon dieu ! ~

Ailean : C'est MA fiction alors j'écris ce que JE veux !

Ciel : Sébastian, retire immédiatement ce passage de sa fiction, c'est un ord… Sébastian ? O_o

Le jeune comte avait de quoi être choqué. Sébastian et William était en train de continuer à s'embrasser, ignorant complètement les gens qui les entouraient (merci bien -').

Le dégoût que le démon inspirait à William il y a peu se mua en désir. Sébastian qui n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le shinigami était séduisant n'émit aucunes protestations à ce prolongement, après tout l'un des péchés des démons est la luxure.

Grell : OH MON DIIIIEU ! :O

Ciel : . . . Vous êtes deux hommes espèces d'abrutis !

Ailean : :bave sur le côté de sa bouche : Yaoiiii… :$

Les deux futurs amants n'ayant que faire de leur entourage et préférant se renfermer dans leurs envies mutuelles commencèrent à se déshabiller.

Grell : Beau petit cul … *o*

Ciel : :rougit violemment : Sébastian arête c'est un or… Hmph !

Ailean : : met sa main sur la bouche du comte, sort de la pièce en attrapant Grell par son manteau au vol :

Grell : Mais heuu !

Ciel : Spec… Hmph.. D'id... Mmh… !

Ailean : Héhé ! Eh non vous ne verrez rien !

* * *

Voilà !

Je sais, je sais c'est bizarre.

Mais je me suis marrée tout le long, en l'écrivant alors je l'ai posté. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi que je me sente moins seule dans mon délire. ^^'

Laissez des commentaires si'ou plaît *-*


End file.
